Mason Wolfe
Mason Alvarez (born March 5, 1989) is an American professional wrestler signed with WWE where he competes in their development territory WWE NXT performing under the ring name Mason Wolfe. Alvarez met and was trained by former three-time WEW Champion Chance Rugani in late 2013 before he was referred to StarrDome where he continued his training up until the end of 2014 before he signed a contract with WEW. Alvarez later left WEW after being unhappy with the direction of his character as well as the decision to have his undefeated streak ended so quickly and having it ended by Kyle O'Brien he was also had creative differences with the writers and wanted more control over his character. Alvarez would later sign a development contract with Full Force Pro Wrestling being assigned to their Ohio Wrestling Federation. Alvarez would quickly go onto become the first ever OWF Heavyweight Champion winning the championship in July 2015 at FFP Mid-Summer Classic while also turning into a villianous character and aligning himself with real-life girlfriend Beatrice Keenan and Dexter Murdoch with the three later recruiting Aaron Mercer and dubbing themselves Self Made. After Mercer was kicked out of the stable, Jayson Brewington took his place and him and Alvarez would win the OWF Tag Team Championship in December 2015. Alvarez would proceed to begin feuds with both various FFP Superstars but as well as OWF Superstars including Daniel Matthews, Connor Campbell, Nickolas Scarlet as well as FFP President Matt Kraven. Since winning the title Alvarez has adopted a narcissistic pretty boy persona and has begun wearing expensive suits and driving expensive cars and began referring himself as the "Ric Flair of OWF", "The Chosen One" as well as the "Physical Fascination" while retaining his "Alpha Wolfe" moniker as well. Many have noticed similarities between Alvarez and his mentor and trainer Chance Rugani and Alvarez even pays tribute to his mentor using one of his Last Chance signature move in his moveset. Professional wrestling career Training with Chance Rugani and StarrDome In 2013, Alvarez met Chance Rugani in Brazil while Rugani was visiting and after a lengthy conversation, Rugani agreed to start training Alvarez. The two began training every day for weeks on end before Rugani managed to bring Alvarez to the United States and to the StarrDome training center where his training continued. Rugani even admitted that Alvarez reminded him of a younger version of himself and that he saw him having a very bright future ahead of him. World Elite Wrestling / WEW (2014–2015) Alvarez signed a contract with WEW in late December 2014 and made his debut on the December 9, 2014 Animosity Supershow in a backstage segment with Stasi Savage where he appeared as an admirer of her's. Wolfe made his in-ring debut on the January 9, 2015 episode of Anarchy defeating Brooke Asher XIV with his Wolfe Pact front-flip piledriver. On the January 30, 2015 episode of Adrenaline, Wolfe defeated Chris Hunter. On the February 9, 2015 episode of Animosity, Wolfe defeated Vic Cappotelli continuing his undefeated streak. Wolfe's undefeated streak would be ended by Kyle O'Brien on an episode of Adrenaline. Wolfe would later go on to lose his next three matches before he quit the company having been unhappy with the direction of his character. Full Force Pro Wrestling / FFP In May 2015, Alvarez signed a contract with Full Force Pro Wrestling and was assigned to their developmental territory, OWF. Alvarez made his official in-ring debut during the FFP UK Tour on Day 3 in England defeating Elijah Jordan. Wolfe made his official FFP debut at the FFP 4th of July event where he accepted the open challenge made by Austin Briggs, Wolfe would lose the match although he appeared to have earned Briggs' respect who shook his hand following the match. On the first ever OWF show on July 11, 2015, Wolfe defeated rival Connor Campbell in the first ever main event. A week later on the July 18, 2015 episode Campbell defeated Wolfe in a rematch with the two ended up brawling after the match to close out the show. The next night Wolfe teamed with Nickolas Scarlet to defeat Campbell and Zany resulting in another brawl between the two men. It was revealed on July 23, 2015 that Wolfe and Campbell would face off again at Mid-Summer Classic to crown the first ever OWF Champion in a Ladder match after the two men were voted in by the fans. At the PPV, Wolfe defeated Campbell after interference from Dexter Murdoch and Beatrice Keenan to win the OWF Championship. After the match Wolfe and Keenan hugged and kissed revealing their relationship and that they had been deceiving everyone all along thus Wolfe turning heel. A few days later Wolfe started a feud with FFP Superstar Daniel Matthews with the two exchanging words over social media. On the August 1, 2015 episode of OWF, Wolfe successfully defended his title against Campbell in a rematch after interference from both Murdoch and Keenan and after the match gloated to Matthews – who was doing commentary throughout the night. The next night Wolfe had a face to face confrontation with Matthews with the two trading verbal barbs before Keenan distracted Matthews long enough for Wolfe to attack Matthews from behind with the title. Campbell ran out to make the save for Matthews sending Wolfe, Murdoch and Keenan retreating. A week later Campbell and Matthews defeated Wolfe and Murdoch via countout. On the tenth episode of OWF, Wolfe successfully defended the OWF Championship against both Campbell and Elijah Jordan. The next night Wolfe once again successfully defended the OWF Championship this time in a Gauntlet match orchestrated by Matt Kraven. Wolfe first defeated Elijah Jordan followed by Connor Campbell and then Kraven himself. After the match Beatrice instructed both Wolfe and Murdoch to attack Kraven busting him open as well as injuring his ribs. On the August 19, 2015 episode of FFP Wednesday Night, Wolfe made an appearance alongside both Beatrice and Dexter where he would issue an open challenge which was answered by Daniel Matthews however Beatrice revealed that if Daniel could beat Dexter first then he had get a shot at Mason. Midway through the match Mason interfered in the match causing a disqualification win for Matthews. Wolfe would attack Matthews before hitting him with the Hollow Point to pick up the win against the former FFP World Champion and Hall of Famer. On the September 13, 2015 episode of OWF Wolfe successfully defended his championship against Zany and El Desconocido in a Triple Threat Elimination match. Wolfe later lost the championship to Ashley King on the October 10, 2015 episode of OWF. On November 14, 2015 Wolfe won the FFP Award for Most Hated Superstar. A week later on the November 21, 2015 episode of OWF, Wolfe defeated Drake Croft. Earlier in the night it was revealed that Mason along with Ashley King, Matt Thatcher, El Desconocido and Zany would compete in the FFP World Heavyweight Championship tournament that had been set up after Matt Kraven vacated the FFP World Championship and later rechristened it as the FFP World Heavyweight Championship with the first champion to be crowned at FFP Throwback. On the December 12, 2015 episode of SSN, Wolfe defeated Aiden Conrad to advance to the next round in the tournament. On the December 19, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Wolfe lost to Christopher Morgan in the second round after Lux interfered and Morgan hit a low blow. The next night on the December 20, 2015 episode of OWF, Wolfe along with Jayson Brewington defeated Natural Selection to win the OWF Tag Team Championship. On January 10, 2016, Brewington quit OWF and Wolfe was forced to vacate the championships. After this Wolfe was written out of the current storylines with a (kafaybe) shoulder injury as he opted to take some time off from OWF. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016–present) In December 2015, Alvarez was signed by WWE and was assigned to their developmental territory, WWE NXT. Wolfe made his NXT debut on the January 20, 2016 episode in a tag team match teaming with Scorpio to defeat the team of Aric Hardy and Byron Knox. That same night Wolfe made his attentions known to become the first ever NXT Champion. Personal life In June 2015 it was rumoured that Alvarez was dating FFP Vice-President Beatrice Keenan although both denied the rumours. The couple revealed on July 26, 2015 that they were in fact dating. The two have since broken up and Alvarez is now currently in a relationship with model, Andrea Wilson. Alvarez currently splits his time between Cincinnati, Ohio and Orlando, Florida. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Hollow Point'' (Lifting single underhook DDT), sometimes from the top rope – 2015–present *''Shellshocked'' (Superkick), sometimes to a kneeling opponent Signature moves *Cradle DDT *Death Valley driver, sometimes onto the ring apron *Discus elbow smash *Double high knee to a cornered opponent's chest *Double underhook powerbomb, sometimes followed by a pin *Fireman's carry neckbreaker slam *Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or or preceded by a kip-up *Front facelock STO *''Last Chance'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) – adopted from Chance Rugani *Lifting inverted DDT *Multiple kick variations **Back spin **Drop **Missile drop **Overhead **''Pelé Kick'' (Backflip) **Roundhouse *Pop-up into either a cutter or a powerbomb *Pumphandle neckbreaker *Running forearm smash *Running knee smash to an opponent seated against the ropes *Shining wizard *Single knee facebreaker *Sling Blade *Spinning headlock elbow drop *Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam *Suicide dive Nicknames *'"The Alpha Wolfe of NXT"' Entrance themes *'"Midnight"' by The Bloodline (NXT; January 20, 2016 – present) Championships and accomplishments Full Force Pro Wrestling *FFP Awards (1 time) **Most Hated (2015) Ohio Wrestling Federation *OWF Championship (1 time) *OWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jayson Brewington *OWF Awards (1 time) **OWF Wrestler of the Year (2015) WWE NXT